Chroniques de la Congrégation de l'Ombre
by Amanda Tsoyuki
Summary: Petit recueil de one-shot totalement débiles ou peut-être sérieux inspirés de tout et n'importe quoi...
1. Chapter 1

Hum...bref...euh...voilà :

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino (pas à moi, vaut mieux pas je pense... XD)

Soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est ma première fic . J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^" bonne lecture !

* * *

**Patate-man.**

_« Méchant : Ahah, cette fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas !_

_Gentils : Naaaaan, au secours !! Nous allons mouriiiir _*cris hystériques*

_Tadaam !!_

_M. : Mais quelle est donc cette musique ?_

_G. tous en chœur : c'est Patate Man !! Hourra !_

*re-bruit de fanfare*

_Patate Man : Et oui, mes amis, c'est moi, Patate Man, qui vient pour vous sauver de l'abominable... »_

BLING ! *cri de douleur* Waiiiieuh !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore, l'abruti ? »

Lavi regarda, les larmes aux yeux, l'étrange patate (?!) recouverte d'une ridicule feuille de salade...enfin, les reste du légume que Kanda venait littéralement de réduire en miette avec ses baguettes meurtrières . C'est d'ailleurs vers lui que l'archiviste tourna son regard humide.

« Yûûûûû, méchaaaant »

Et il se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes de crocodile sur sa défunte euh...bizarrerie pas vraiment regrettée par son bourreau.

*veine du front qui pulse* -rester calme-

« Tu as tué Patate Man !... » sanglota encore le rouquin, brandissant sous le nez de son camarade les causes de son hystérie soudaine.

*tic nerveux de la main droite/ mode sonar: repérage de Mugen*

« ...En plus, il voulait simplement sauver tes nouilles de la méchante... »

*activation*

« _**Dégageeeeeeee !!!!!!**_ »

La bourrasque d'air provoquée par un Lavi partant se réfugier on ne sait où afin d'échapper aux illusions dévastatrices d'un certain kendoka fit s'enrhumer Komui qui passait par là, mais ça, il ne le sut que plus tard.

Dans le réfectoire à présent redevenu calme, le japonais en question reprenait contenance en récupérant ses baguettes qui avaient échoué un peu plus loin.

« Quel crétin celui alors ! bougonna-t-il. Avec moyashi, ils forment une belle paire de +censuré+ ! »

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il se rassit, contrarié.

« Enfin, des sobas, ça se mange avec des baguettes, et pas autre choses ! ragea-t-il. Il devrait AU MOINS savoir ça pour un archiviste... »

Mais il semblerait qu'avec le bookman Jr en question, la notion de logique rime avec "inconnu du système".

Plus calme, Kanda commença à manger. Son visage se contorsionna alors en une grimace horrible.

_« C'est...froid... » _(1)

Le hurlement qui suivit résonna jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Congrégation. Mais Lavi était déjà loin...

_Fin... (ou pas)_

* * *

(1) On sait tous que notre glaçon national aime manger chaud... X )

Reviews ??


	2. Chapter 2

Ben...une suite probable, mais pas de patate-man ^^

Disclaimers: les personnages de -man sont à Katsura Hoshino (grand bien leur face XD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une histoire de savons...

Lenalee aime les couleurs chaudes, les odeurs enivrantes et le savons aux fruits exotiques. Elle y trouve un elle ne sait quoi de rassurant, de chaleureux. Comme sa famille de la Congrégation.

Miranda, elle, préfère le parfum du savon à la menthe au chocolat, qu'elle trouve particulièrement appétissant et frais, ce qui la change radicalement de l'odeur régnant chez elle à l'arrivée des exorcistes. Forcément, après avoir vécu plus d'un mois sans qu'arrive une nouvelle journée...

Daisya aimait bien les saveurs de chez lui, sucrées et épicées, c'est pourquoi ses amis apportent toujours un morceau de savon à la cannelle ou au santal lorsqu'ils viennent allumer un cierge en sa mémoire.

Marie a une certaine attirance envers les textures douces et moelleuses des savons à l'amande douce ou à la noisette.

Bookman a une réserve personnelle de savon au thé vert, qu'il cache dans un endroit secret et dont il ne parle jamais. Il compte bien ne pas léguer à l'autre abruti aux cheveux roux, sans savoir que ce dernier prend quand même un malin plaisir à se servir dedans.

Lavi, et il vaut mieux parfois ne pas se poser de question, aime le savon à l'orange. Mais il ne s'en sert jamais et préfère chiper ceux des autres.

Allen, lui, aimerait bien trouver un savon qui change d'odeur à chaque utilisation. Cependant, il préfère rester sur celui au chocolat qu'il affectionne beaucoup plutôt que de demander à Komui de tenter une expérience loufoque.

Komui, puisqu'on en parle, rêve que sa sœur utilise un jour les merveilleux savons qu'il lui offre pour son anniversaire et qu'il fabrique lui-même. Étrangement, il n'en fait jamais pour lui, sauf celui qui a une drôle odeur de café et que personne d'autre qui lui ne serait tenté de toucher...

River est une personne qui ne se pose pas vraiment ce genre de question et qui reste plutôt classique, même s'il n'a rien contre le savon au patchouli.

Cloud Nine se sert généralement d'un savon au jasmin, bien que Lau aime autant qu'elle utilise celui à la vanille.

Tiedoll change très souvent de goût, et donc de savon, car il en rapporte toujours durant ses voyages. Mais celui qu'il affectionne le plus reste celui à la fleur d'oranger, qui lui rappelle son "fils" taciturne.

Sokaro à l'habitude de se laver à l'eau froide et de se servir du premier savon qui lui passe sous la main. Si jamais il a vraiment envie de se laver...

Hevlaska n'a jamais besoin de prendre une douche. Avant qu'elle ne vienne à la Congrégation, elle aimait beaucoup le savon à la mandarine et au citron.

Quant à Cross, il n'avouera rien, car personne n'a jamais réussi à l'espionner sous la douche, mais Allen sait par expérience que son maître a une certaine "préférence" pour le savon à la lavande. Soit disant, c'est celui que préfèrent les femmes... (1)

Et Kanda ?

Kanda, lui, n'a jamais répondu au questionnaire à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il ne répond jamais aux questions.

Mais la rumeur court, au sein de la Congrégation. Elle dit que, celui qu'il préfère, c'est celui à la fraise... (2)

_Fin._

* * *

(1) En plus, la lavande, ça pue ^^

(2) Sur ce coup là, j'ai atteins un niveau de connerie on ne peut mieux...

Vala, une petite histoire toute mignonne en attendant le reste .

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, suite à la pression, je poste la suite - -"

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Grand bien leur face

Bonne lecture !

* * *

3. Le retour de Patate-man...

Une journée normale. Ce matin là, comme chaque matin, Allen se rendait au réfectoire, son lieu de prédilection. C'était un lieu relativement calme, surtout à l'heure où notre cher exorciste allait prendre son gigantesque petit déjeuner, tout en évitant intelligemment un certain brun peu loquace aux sauts d'humeurs fréquents que nous ne nommerons pas, mais vous avez tous deviné de qui il s'agit... Bref.

Mais ce réfectoire si réputé pour sa tranquillité, ce matin, était en proie à une étrange agitation...

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ? pesta une voix trop connue. C'est votre boulot, non ?! »

Comme d'habitude, un Kanda très matinal se trouvait dans les lieux. Il commandait ses espèces de nouilles bizarres et sans doute pas très mangeables (1) qu'il appelait "sobas" (2). Rien de plus normal. Sauf que, ce matin là, la réponse de Jerry ne semblait pas vraiment le satisfaire.

« Puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! clama le cuisinier. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. »

Le glacial kendoka marmonna quelque chose que son camarade ne compris pas, mais qui pour une fois n'était adressé à personne. Non, décidément, cette journée ne serait pas normale. Curieux de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son cuisinier préféré, le jeune exorciste s'approcha.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Jerry ? demanda-t-il. Un problème avec Kanda ? »

*Regard noir* Ledit Kanda voulut répliquer...

« Ah ! Allen, tu tombes bien ! Tu ne saurais pas où sont passés mes ustensiles, par hasard ?

- Tes ustensiles ? De cuisine ? Non, désolé. »

L'homme acquiesça d'un air soucieux, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est tout de même bizarre. Je suis sûr de les avoir rangés correctement hier soir et ce matin...pfiou ! Disparus.

- Tss...

- Il y aurait un voleur parmi nous ? supposa River qui venait d'arriver.

- Visiblement... »

Gros silence pesant. Tous se regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux...

*Tilt !! Flash info : Allen vient de saisir un élément capital*

« M-mais alors, balbutia-t-il, pas d'ustensile, ça signifie...pas de petit déjeuner !?! »

Silence angoissant.

« Et donc pas non plus de déjeuner...

- Ni de dîner...

- De collation...

- Pas de café !!! »

À ces mots, tous les scientifiques présents et Allen se mirent à gémir en chœur :

« C'est horriiiiibleeeee !

- Vos gueules !!! »

*agitation soudain et d'origine inconnue*

« Chef, chef ! Cheeeeeef ! »

L'assistant de Jerry se mangea une chaise en arrivant et termina de les rejoindre en boitant, essoufflé.

« J'ai trouvé ça, dans la réserve de pâtes. C'est signé... »

Intrigués, tous se penchèrent pour lire le papier qui venait d'arriver.

_« Si vous voulez récupérer vos objets de torture, il faudra libérer les légumes !_

_Signé__ : Patate-man. » _

Nouveau silence total dans le réfectoire *têtes d'ahuris*

« Patate-man ??! firent-ils en chœur. »

Puis, Allen : « Il y a une note. »

_« __Ps__ : les nouilles étaient très bonnes... »_

« Nouilles ? fit River.

- Traduction : les sobas, répondit l'assistant. Il n'y a plus aucun paquet dans le placard. »

Lentement, très très lentement, les regards se tournèrent vers un certain japonais.

*pulsion anormale d'une veine sur le front* chtong...chtong...

« Euh...Kanda ? risqua River. »

Un grognement lui servit de réponse.

« Kanda ? répéta Allen. »

* "dégainage" de Mugen*

« De..., commença l'albinos. Héééé, attends attends ! On y est pour rien !!

- Il a remis ça... souffla le possesseur du sabre d'un air horrible. »

*rictus affreusement sadique*

« Où est-il ?!

- Qui ?

- Je vais lui faire la peau...

- Mais à qui ?!! »

*sort du réfectoire.*

Jerry, haussant les épaules :

« Je me demande si je vais les retrouver un jour, ces ustensiles, moi. Bon, en attendant, on va devoir faire avec les moyens du bord. »

C'est ainsi que les membres de la Congrégation passèrent le plus mauvais petit déjeuner de leur vie et se promirent de se plaindre directement aux grands maréchaux si on ne trouvait pas vite une solution.

[...]

On ne revit pas Kanda de la journée mais, peu avant le déjeuner, Jerry eut l'agréable surprise de trouver devant sa chambre un grand sac contenant ses chers objets disparus...ainsi qu'une étrange tignasse rousse...

Ce que l'histoire ne dit pas, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles Lavi porta, pendant de longs mois qui suivirent, un bonnet terriblement laid sur la tête -avec des grandes oreilles de lapin- et pourquoi il évita astucieusement de jouer avec les nerfs d'un certain kendoka...

_Fin_ (cette fois c'est la bonne !)

* * *

(1) Point de vue d'Allen, bien sûr, même si il serait certainement capable de manger n'importe quoi ^^. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est très bon avec un peu d'huile de sésame. _***Sbaf***_ _on n'est pas en cours de cuisine..._

(2) Avec un air laissant entendre dire un truc du genre : "le premier qui me contredit, je sors la batte à clous". Sauf que je pense qu'il préfèrerait quand même se servir de Mugen. X )


End file.
